This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to managing a set of offers using a dialogue. The amount of data that needs to be managed is increasing. Management of data may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for managing a set of offers using a dialogue may also increase.